First Kiss
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Kisarazu Atsuko and Yanagisawa Shinya are going on their second date. Of course, this is an exciting time, but just how will the date play out? [A DuckSushi fic, in which Kisarazu Atsushi is genderbent.]


Tired times and after school yawns, lazy days transcended to lazy nights of studying. It was all exhausting, but Sunday had finally been reached, and the two who were fresh on the scene to the boyfriend-girlfriend scenario could finally spend some more time with each other that wasn't limited to nods back and forth on the courts.

Just real time together.

Figuring flowers would be sweet thing to get, Yanagisawa Shinya stood by the girl's dorm office and waited, waited for the dorms' administrator to come by and allow him to go up and see her. Proper steps, proper steps, it wouldn't do to do anger the administrators. Especially at this school. Especially.

Boy, one had to wait awhile on a Sunday, huh? He fidgeted with the flowers in his hand, a nice gesture he thought appropriate, sweet pink roses. Happiness, of course, because boy was he one happy camper!

"Yes? Who are you and who are you here to see?"

Finally, the dorm administrator arrived! Then again, hadn't Mizuki said this was the more likely time anyway? He could remember what she had said, specifically, but it probably was it.

"I'm Yanagisawa Shinya, da ne. And I'm here to see Kisarazu Atsuko, da ne."

"Kisarazu-chan…" the administrator looked through her files and nodded, "You are cleared, Yanagisawa-kun. Go on."

"Thank you very much, da ne~!" he had said, bowing his head quickly and ducking off to the stairs. Climb, climb, she would be on the second floor, though it felt like forever. Time slowed down as excitement increased, he almost shuttered under anticipation as this was leading up to their second real date.

The story of their first real date, oh how that was a funny one. Okay, not really. But, still, it was a very important day nonetheless, one they'd so easily reflect on.

So, Yanagisawa rushed, up and up and up those mere flights of stairs and wasn't at all tired, intense training was a very helpful avoider. He did, however, rush a little too fast toward the final stretch and stumbled over, falling flat on his face. It was quite the animated fall too. Sudden shock written on his face, wide, agape mouth, it was hard to believe unless you really saw it for yourself.

_Crash_!

It caused a decent amount of ruckus in the hallway was well.

Still, Yanagisawa had taken care to hold the flowers above his head, only to have them fall and rest atop his head. But they weren't on the floor or under him. That was a mission accomplished!

Kisarazu herself looked in her mirror, adjusting the ribbon she was all too familiar. Nice, airy, knee-length skirt with shorts underneath just in case, a matching top, she adjusted the collar on the top and looked face-to-face with her reflection. Wow, what a day to be starting.

She looked out to her bed, that ever familiar fluffy, yellow duck plush sitting on top of it. It had been a gift, a gift from Yanagisawa long ago, before they had even started dating. Back when they barely knew each other, actually, and were just then learning how to be a doubles team.

Quite honestly, she had never thought it would get this far, but she was sure happy of it. Yanagisawa could be a real dork; she wouldn't have it any other way though.

She patted the duck plush, lightly on the head, once, twice, waiting to hear Yanagisawa's _"I'm here, da ne~!" _from outside her door.

But, instead, she got a loud crash outside her door. Such a sweatdrop moment. She sighed, jumping up, duck in arms, and she opened the door.

"Shinya, are you..?"

"I'm fine, Atsuko, da ne!" Yanagisawa said as his girlfriend helped him up. He beamed at her before he proceeded to pout, "Why don't you hug me like that, da ne?"

"I do," she answered, rolling her eyes, rather fond of his smile, "But don't you have to have both feet on the ground and your face not first?"

Wrapped arms around exercised bodies, Yanagaisawa placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let's not point_that_ out anymore, da ne!"

He would never, ever notice his verbal tick, huh? The tick that actually brought a sort of silly comfort to Kisarazu. She sighed. Man she was lucky her roommate was already out. Something about how she didn't want to be an intrusion so she left earlier. That was nice of her, really.

"I think I will. It's more fun that way."

Honestly, she had picked up on his verbal tick from day one. She watched silently as he became more and more of a brotherly-acquaintance to second year Fuji Yuuta and she knew he had easily watched as Mizuki cut her long, black hair and tied a ribbon around her head.

And it was all right in his arms, definitely.

She looked up at him, still holding the duck, when she felt something brush against her back.

"Oh yeah, these are for you, da ne!"

Pink roses, beautiful and simple together. Trust, happiness, with a yellow ribbon tied to it. She smiled, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Shinya, this ribbon has ducks on it."

"I picked it out for you, da ne."

"Really? Well, I'm sure I could wear this one instead. It wouldn't hurt, of course," she said, "I'll go do that now." She nodded, holding the flowers, and the doll, walking back into her room as she felt a light tug on her head. She looked back to see Yanagisawa holding her old ribbon.

"Won't be needing this anymore, will you, da ne?"

"I guess I won't."

She set the duck plush back on her bed and looked into the mirror, tying the new ribbon on. Well, it was different, but his gesture was sweet and that was what really counted. She decided to hold onto the flowers though.

But before she once again left her room, she glanced, bedside, to see a small thing of white roses and red tulips, purely intact, sitting there. _Mizuki-san_… she thought, picking them up. There was a small sticky note of neat handwriting underneath.

_Give these to Yanagisawa-kun, Atsuko-chan._

Was all it read.

Mizuki was really pushing the relationship, wasn't she?

Kisarazu had to thank her later.

Taking the tulips and roses in arms, just two of each, she carried them back to the door, where Yanagisawa was curiously albeit patiently waiting.

"You got flowers for me too, da ne?"

"Hai, I did, Shinya," Kisarazu said. There was no way Mizuki would want her to admit that she wasn;t the actual mastermind behind the flowers, so it was a god with clause.

Smiling, he took them from her and grabbed her hand, the red ribbon wrapping lightly around them arms as he gave them a swing.

"Let's go now, da ne."

"Let's," Kisarazu nodded.

So the two finally left the dormitory.

Laughter rang between as they just… went everywhere. It was a mere stroll in each other's presence that worked well for them, and they ended up, eventually, in the park. Still, the ribbon hand them together, where they would hold the ribbon, end and end, when they had to walk through crowds. However, it was finally a time of relief, where they could just… sit down and relax.

Kisarazu rest her head against Yanagisawa's shoulder, a few flowers in hand, but a few ended up tucked and held in her hair by her ribbon.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you."

"Me too, da ne~!"

Of course, being part of St. Rudolph's tennis team does not come without a certain amount of… expected sacrifice, as there was slight shuffling behind a tree and in some bushes nearby.

_"Mizuki-san, are you sure this is okay?"_

_"Of course, Yuuta-kun, don't worry. We are merely ensuring a good start to Yanagisawa-kun's and Atsuko-chan's relationship."_

_"Watching them, though, doesn't that seem a little much?"_

_"Kaneda, what Mizuki says has to go, in this situation."_

_"Yanagisawa-kun is lucky… why can't I get a girlfriend?"_

The whispers were soft, much to Akazawa's annoyance, but he dealt, so as to not set off Yanagisawa and Kisarazu.

All the meanwhile, Yanagisawa was having a rather intense facial conversation with one of the park ducks, to which Kisarazu just laughed. It was just so typical.

"Just don't get too close to the duck, Shinya."

"I won't, da ne. I just want to see what it does, da ne."

"All you're going to do is anger it or scare it off, you know."

Yanagisawa leaned forward, slowly moving toward the duck, Kisarazu tilted her head slightly, watching curiously. That was very typical as he made large facial changes.

"Shinya."

"Yes, da ne?"

"Really?"

"Yes, da ne."

Suddenly, the duck left and Yanagisawa's eyes darted to where he saw movement, turning to look to the space behind Kisarazu. Casually, casually, in the darkening sky, there was step behind her, she blinked, taking a step forward, quickly.

"Boo."

Now, she wasn't to get particularly _scared_ by those little things, but the sudden noise, the sudden voice that was not Yanagisawa's own was unsettling, caused her to let out a small scream that made Yanagisawa's hand, the one that held them together with the ribbon, pullback in surprise. Thus Kisarazu was pulled forward and landed on top of her boyfriend, lips falling onto his by sheer accident.

Their first kiss, one brought by unwell but not broken just as fast. A gentle sit-up and holding, Yanagisawa knew Mizuki was behind this. He'd have to mention a thank you later.

The kiss broke and there was a small chuckle of, "Nfu~"

"Mizuki-san, what are you-?"

"I was wondering when you two would kiss. Looks like I have done my job. You are happy, correct?"

She smirked as Yanagisawa and Kisarazu looked at each other, the two of them so carefully brushing strands of hair out of each other's faces.

"Yes, I think are, Mizuki-san."

"Why wouldn't we be, da ne?"


End file.
